kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EmptyStar
Hello I've seen what you've done to the articles about the levels in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and I am very impressed. If you keep that remarkable work up, you could get promoted to SysOp. I see you are an expert on levels, so could you make articles on the levels in Kirby Squeak Squad and KNMIDL. Thank you and welcome to Kirby Wiki. It's nice to have a Kirby expert here. I don't know as much as you but I'm still an expert. You're welcome to join Star Fox Wiki if you like. I am an adminstrator for that Wiki as well. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 23:44, 31 August 2008 (UTC) That's okay. Are you the founder of any other wikis? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 23:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Do you have administrative power? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) D'oh! :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Well, to be frank, the Donkey Kong wiki is irritatingly not brown; it doesn't have a brown design like it's supposed to. It is instead blue. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:28, 1 September 2008 (UTC) If I didn't play Kirby games, I wouldn't be here; yes I do play them. Check out mah page to see the Kirby games I have. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:40, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I'm on it. If you see him create another non Kirby article again, alert me so I can ban him. If you need images, go to Kirby's rainbow resort. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. You know, I've uploaded an image of Plasma Whisp. You can use that for your article. Good job you're doing, keep it up. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) That's good. Y'know, I think you'd make a great admin. I'll talk to Max2 now. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 19:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Kool Thank you for helping me out. An admin named KirbyFan is only interested in correcting my mistakes so he doesn't help out much. An admin named ParaGoomba348 is only interested at yelling at me and all of the other admins aren't active at all. It's hard being the only admin that does work around here. You've already made more contributions than the admins I was just telling you about. Max2 is only concerned with userpedia and he basically left this wiki under my (now our) control. Talk to me when you need help. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 21:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) No, but there are images of characters from the anime at Kirby's Rainbow Resort. Sorry. --Blue Ninjakoopa 02:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I'm thinking king ddd, mk, and, kirby on the logo. i agree. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Let's ask Max2. He's the one who made it. I'm not skilled at doing such. Sorry. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ? What on earth do you mean? --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:07, 6 September 2008 (UTC) No. I don't mind. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:16, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you For taking good care of this wiki. You've been doing an outstanding job. If I could, I would promote you to SysOp, but I don't have that power. Thank you again. --Blue Ninjakoopa 20:08, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I'll take a look If the info is untrue like you stated on KF's talk page, I'll talk to him about it. Thank you for resorting to me.--Blue Ninjakoopa 03:32, 7 September 2008 (UTC) You've been promoted to sysop? Since when?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 17:49, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Explanation Firstly, that's awesome. I'm proud of what you've become my son my friend. Secondly, never put an info box over a screen shot. It should be official artwork. --Blue Ninjakoopa 02:10, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Well, then you can use it. Those type of artwork are called hidden images because they are only seen in references like instruction manuals and strategy guides. Someone will eventually find it and upload it. BTW, if I never congadulated you, Congradulations on becoming a sysop. You deserved it. Well good night. I've got to go to bed. --Blue Ninjakoopa 02:18, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Adeleine Hey, EmptyStar! My name's Adeleine Ribbon Dee but just call me either ADR or Jake (my real name)! I just wanted to say thank you for helping with the Adeleine article! I really appreciate you helping me with my first major edit to the wiki! Thanks again and I hope to talk to you soon! Ok. I'm kinda doin' somethin' on proboards right now. I'll be back when I'm doen to work on those articles. --Blue Ninjakoopa 03:37, 14 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Possesed Fairy Oh, really? I didn't think it had a name... or appeared in another game. I just assumed that it was a fairy possessed by Dark Matter. (Goes over to TV and looks through his enemy info cards and does a face palm) I just got an enemy info card and, of COURSE, it turned out to be Keke. Thanks for telling me though! Adeleine Ribbon Dee 19:11, 14 September 2008 (UTC) RE: What games? I haven't played a WHOLE bunch of games, but I have played a few: Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, Kirby Squeak Squad, Kirby 64 and I used to play this old Kirby Pinball game... And I just started watching the anime last night! Not bad, I must say, especially for a video game anime! Adeleine Ribbon Dee 21:59, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Just wanna say... Thanks for being such a good friend. The reason I haven't been on much is because I was dealing with Vandalism on the Star Fox wiki and greatly improving the DK wiki. --Blue Ninjakoopa 10:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Polls Yes, that happens from time to time. That is the poll processing your request. After some time, your results will show up on the poll. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 18:20, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and clicking the selection again resets that time. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 18:21, 20 September 2008 (UTC) A little bit of philosophy. The community of a Wiki, or the Wiki itself? This is a question often asked by the Wikia. A Wiki does not exist without its community, and a community does not exist without the Wiki. Kind of like pants and belts. Pants hold the belts, but belts hold the pants. Who's really doing all the work? Yeah, I know that...didn't really make much sense. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ouch! Don't block that guy for a year. I'd say...three to five days and a warning at most. If he does it again, a week, a warning. One more time, two weeks, a warning. Another, and 18 days and you tell him off. Trust me, you don't make good Wiki people if their first memory on Wiki is being banned for over a year. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 06:41, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I'm agreeing with Cafinator on this one. Abusing your power is never good. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:24, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :(We should know.) CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 05:53, 22 September 2008 (UTC) OK. Thank you. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 14:40, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Redirecting Create th Kracko Jr. page and type this: #REDIRECTEnter link here and there you have it. I think I might do some work around here if I'm not to busy. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I'm doing something on another tab, but ok. I'll help. Yes, I will get KSSU very soon. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:58, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Update I've updated the SSA. Check it out. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC)